funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Miner Disturbance
de:Kalle der Kumpel Miner Disturbance (a pun on "minor disturbance") is an arcade game that was released on February 27, 2008 with FunOrb. A major update was released on March 19, 2009, in which all of the original game was made available to free players, while a new "Super Volcano" expansion was given to members. Description Jagex's official description of the game is as follows: Can you guide Moin through Mount Magros? You’ll have to mine the precious minerals and put the murmurings of mythic miner-munching monsters out of your mind! Will you be able to escape the molten magma to make him a truly eminent miner? Choose your equipment carefully. Will you grab the aqualung and forfeit the scanner? Can you afford to leave the gas mask behind? And what about the map? With so many decisions, random map generation and a variety of dangers along the way, Miner Disturbance is a game you will come back to again and again. Gameplay Players play as Moin, a dwarf miner, and must mine precious metals and gems from rocks in Mount Magros, a fickle volcano filled with gas and water, while avoiding mythical monsters, and finding their way out if the volcano erupts. Controls Left arrow - Move left Right arrow - Move right Up arrow - Jump/Swim up S''' + '''Up arrow together - operate jetpack (Super Volcano only) Down arrow - Swim down Space bar + Direction keys together - Mine rock Buttons around the 'S' key (Q, W, E, A, D, Z, X, C) - Alternative mining method Ctrl - Drop dynamite/charge Shift - Fire rock blaster Alt - Drop ice bomb (Super Volcano only) You jump 2 tiles up but if you swim up from water you can jump up to 3-4 tiles Sliding makes you move faster, but you slide a little after you stop moving. You cant mine solid diagonal of you if there are solids around it. for example: you cant mine a solid up- right of you if there solids over and to the right of you. however, if you mine the solid right of you or the solid over you, you can mine the up-right solid. The Screen There are three important things you should know before moving on: The first is the score, which is shown at the top right of your screen The second is the inventory, which shows all your items (not ores) The third is the seismograph, which shows how much disturbance was caused in the volcano. when a certain point is reached, the screen starts shaking and magma starts appearing. the following effects the volcano, from the least to most effecting: Mining a solid (almost unnoticeable) Cracked solid falling (very little) Burning oil (much more than falling solid but much less than monster explosion) Using hydraulic fist/monster explosion (medium effect, shakes screen a bit) Dynamite/charge/rockblaster/jetpack/gas explosion (strong effect, shakes screen, if solids are nearby it adds to the effect) Hydraulic fist pushing solid into solid (even less than single tap, used to empty volcano and higher score) Pushing a rock to empty spot (about equal to cracked solid falling) Miner Market Before a game is started, players are given the option to select what items they would like to purchase in order to help them in their journey to collect gems. There are 15 different items available in the shop. Players are given 500 gold for Mount Magros or 600 gold for the Super Volcano, which they are required to spend before continuing. A "Basic Kit" consists of a torch, hard hat, dynamite, air tank and a gas mask for Mount Magros, or the same plus a woolly jumper for the Super Volcano. * This item was available to members only prior to the March 19, 2009 update. Creatures There are three types of creature in the volcanoes: myths, walruses, and penguins. Of these only myths are found in Mount Magros. A monster's presence will be indicated by a pair of blinking red eyes. However, not all such eyes belong to monsters. Myths move very well on land and swim on top of water. They can jump well and mine solids around them. Contact with a myth is instant death. Walruses move very well in water and move very slow and jump low on land. They are similarly fatal. Both creatures can be killed by dropping solids on their heads, by explosions, by magma and by burning oil; when they die, they also explode.This means that they can ignite gas if this explosion contacts it so be careful. They usually guard the corpse of a dead miner, which can be looted for equipment or diamonds. Penguins are harmless and can be collected for 1,000 points each. when they die they dont explode. Environment Objects Normally, you will just deal with plain ground. However, you may encounter several other fluids (or solids) throughout your mine. Layers of the volcano While the volcano structure is random, there is a periodic nature of the ores. Regular ore placement Sometimes there are things that are called rich mines which are 3x8 squares mostly area that is very rich in a certain ore. they spawn in a layer that contains the ores that are in the mine. Iron: can spawn everywhere, rich iron mine uncommon. Sliver: spawns a little after the top, rich sliver mine semi-rare. Gold: spawns quite a bit after the top, rich gold mine rare. Effluvium: spawns pretty deep, only found in layers. Freezium: spawns deeper then effluvium, only found in layers. Diamond: In the middle of the volcano, there's a good chance of some diamonds in rocks. In the bottom, there's a good chance of diamonds that are not in rocks. Diamonds are added on top of another layer and the number of diamonds are random. The layers Iron: 100% chance at top, rare at deeper places. contains lots of iron. no rocks. Silver: 100% after the iron layer at top, rare at deeper places. contains lots of sliver and some iron. almost no rocks. Gold, sliver and iron mix: contains equal amounts of gold, silver and iron. some rocks. Lake: a large amount of water. some rocks. Effluvium: big amounts of effluvium. some rocks. Rock effluvium: about 80% of the solids in the layer are covered with rocks. also some effluvium with rock on. rare. Gas: larger amount of gas then normal. more rocks then normal. Rock diamond: common, some diamonds covered with rocks (3-10). mostly around the middle of the volcano. is on top of another layer. Diamond base: common, at the bottom after auto eruption line. some diamonds (3-10). is on top of another layer. sometimes there is double diamond base (semi-rare) and even triple (very rare). Snow*: lots of snow in one area. contains some iron and silver. almost no rocks. Lake chambers*: like lake, but there are a few lake chambers with thin walls of earth between. almost no rocks. Oil deposits*: lots of iron and oil tunnels. almost no rocks. Silver freezium*: contains lots of freezium, silver and snow. no increase in water amount though. some rocks. Water freezium*: lots of freezium and water tunnels. some rocks. *= super volcano only. Dying When you die, the game is over. You can die in one of several ways: * You only suffocate in freezing water if you have the woolly jumper. Otherwise, your temperature drops, but you retain oxygen. If you manage to get enough points to satisfy yourself, or you fear that you are going to die soon, you ought to make for the exit. If you manage to leave the volcano by the rope at the top then your score will be doubled at the end. Your gravestone (if you die) or certificate of success (if you escape) will list your ranking, name, category of death / success, a random epitaph, and a detailed breakdown of your score. Scoring To score as many points as possible in Miner Disturbance, it is crucial that you use both multipliers and make sure that you have a route out. Escaping with both multipliers gives a total multiplier of 12x the base value of the gems collected. If you want to live long enough to make a decent score, you should probably go after myths and grab the equipment that they guard. The easiest way to kill myths (with no dynamite, ore pushers, charges, or rock blasters) is to make your way right above them, and to single-mine a rock that will collapse and crush them. This is rather easy to do, as they single-mindedly follow you around under the rock until they get you or until they are killed. Values of items Effects of items Rankings tips and glitches Cracked solids fix them selves slowly if there is solid under it. after a while it turns back into normal solid. Cracked solids can be said that they have hp, because when they have full hp they turn into normal solid and when it goes critical the cracked solid falls. While burning oil and mining solids makes them fall after a short while, hydraulic fist and explosions makes them fall right away. When cracked solids are about to fall, they shake. Remember that cracked solids fall very fast so you can stand under one with a hard hat you fall at the same speed as the solid. Cracked solid falling on you when you have hard hat refreshes your air supply and protects you from burning oil. if you wait enough until it fully fixes himself, it can protect from explosions. In rare cases when using predug shaft the shaft leads right into the very bottom of the volcano which is all magma. Sometimes when exploding gas that is near effluvium the explosion would never stop, setting off the volcano straight away yet you can walk though the explosion like its nothing. You cant jump when a solid is right on top of you, so watch out so you wont get trapped! Solids are not connected diagonally, so water and gas can move between them. Achievements Trivia *Miner Disturbance is currently the on FunOrb. * The miner's name, Moin, could be a reference to the Norse serpent of the same name, who gnaws at the World Tree Roots. It could also be a reference to Gloin, one of the dwarves from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. That, or it's simply a pun on the word "Mine". *The achievement Tremors is probably based on the movie of the same name *"Get rich or die tryin'" could be a reference to the 50 cent's album name "Get rich or die tryin'" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Arcade Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games